Spectrum
by Zim-Card Story
Summary: 4 guys travel in LA searching for a purpose after an incident. but their lives became better when they met eachother -Dr. Flug -See-More -Tom -H2o Delirious couldnt tag em all ; ;
1. How are you doing?

Dr. Flug POV

It was rainning... the drops of water hitting the surface wasnt helping. I was using a red jacket and a hood covering my face even though I have a paper bag on my head. Damn I should have brought a umbrella.

It was freezing like hell! After running away from Black hat inc I manage to survive outside for 2 days now, I bought a room in a cheep hotel for shelter. ' I better get back to the hotel ' I thought as I walk back. I usually go through an allyway for a shortcut.

I saw the allyway and walked through it. 'It wouldnt take long' I thought. the only sounds I heard was the rain... nothing else-- Thud I heard. I instantly looked back.

No one...

" strange-- " I was cutted off when someone pushed me. When I looked who it was-- I saw three guys holding weapons. " hey brat, what are you doing in OUR territory? " the guy with a bat said. "I-I was heading t-to the Hotel..." I stuttered in fear. " O-Oh yeah I-I W-wanted to G-Go to the H-Hotel " the guy with a knife mocked me from stuttering.

"Just let me pass-- " I tried to get through them but the BIG guy held me by the throat and threw me into a trash can. " Trying to get pass? Heh.. big mistake! " He clenched his fists. I looked at the three assholes about to beat the shit out of me. " Oh dear "

See-More pov

I was holding my umbrella tight as the rain drops even harder. After a week running away from a fight between the brotherhood of evil and the Titans-- Hell do I even know!? Seeing my friends getting frozen, Luckily I manage to escape the scenery. I sigh as I remember Jinx... she left... of course...

But all of my thoughts wash away as I plug in my headphones into my helmet, I was wearing a green hoodie thats covering my top half face. 'Music would help' I thought as I played some random music.

So you found a place where the grass is greener?

Ah, Good for you. The song from my favorite musical Dear Evan Hanson! This song always fixes my thoughts...

And you jumped the fence to the other side!

Is it good!

Are they giving you a world I could never provide!

Jinx... Do the Titans have what the HIVE dont have. Am I not enough!?

I kept walking as the rain drops even more

Well I hope your proud of your biggest decision

Yeah, Hope its all that you want and more...

I just want these feelings to go away. Its getting annoying now. A new life? After my friends get frozen alive and someone left to a stranger!? Thats a good reason to move on!

All of my thoughts swirl like a hurricane. Questions start to fill my head making me choke. I never wanted this... I guess its payback for all the crimes I've made back in Jump city. I held my Umbrella tightly as I hold back my tears.

" YOU LITTLE PRICK"

I heard someone with a gravelled like voice screamed. I looked at my right and saw a guy wearing a paperbag fighting off some random Ally gang. ' I should go ' I thought. But I couldnt move, my eye(?) Was stuck into the fight. All I could say was...

" shit "

Dr Flug pov

I dodged and strike every move, Im surprised I still survived up until now. Guess all the 'Training'? In Black Hat inc payed off. I was distracted a guy whooped a bat and hit me right in the gut. " FUCK! " I yelped as I fall, I held my stomach from the pain. I kept swearing from the pain...

" say goodnight Bag head "The guy said as he raise his Bat ready to strike. I chuckled, " wow! D-didnt know Y-You assholes.. could r-really hit... " I laughed. They growled and were about to strike, I grinned behind my bag and took out a ray BANG with a shot to one of the guys he turned to dust in a second.

The others were in shock as I pointed at both of them, "Now. Who's N-Next!" I joked as they both ran off. I slowly got up while I held my stomach " fucking christ now people will think Im pregnant or something " I mummbled under my breath. The rain hit me hard, I was soaking wet like What in the actual fuck!? I sighed as I just let Rain hit me.

For some reason the rain stopped? I wasnt sure if the Rain ACTUALLY stopped or Im under something... I turned around and saw a dark tone skinned guy who's wearing a green hoodie thats covering his top half of his face. He was holding the umbrella and were both under it. I stared at him with confusion.

He just smiled.

" How are you doing dude? " he spoke

I laughed and replied " Just like a burning pile of dog shit ", He chuckled " Same! " we both laughed but My stomach still hurts after that blow. I told him if he could help me and he kindly accepted. He helped get to the Hotel and I realized he rent a room there too! " So.. this is your room? " He asked. I nodded slowly and a grin apeared on his face, " My rooms right beside you! " He said with an excited tone in his voice. " Sweet! Maybe tomorrow we could hang out " I said and he smiled.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot! Im Seymor O'connor but call me Seymor! How about you? " He asked. I sighed and replied " Im Flug. " Seymor Tilted his head but shrugged. " I better sleep see you tomorrow Flug! " He said as he ran to his room, I chuckled and went inside of my room.

(After a while)

I already took of the soggy Paperbag and slipped into some comfy clothes. I grabbed my notebook and started writting.

Log 17.2

I've been badly injured from a fight againts ally assholes, luckily I beat them. Then Seymor 'My new friend?' Came and helped me walk back to the Hotel. note to self " Be fucking prepared "

I hesitated on the word ' Friend ' . I usually never have a REAL friend but I dont know about Seymor. He maybe different then the others, he seemed nice but I better make sure later. I closed my notebook and put it aside on the desk.

I laid on the bed and thought "I cant wait " I let my eyes shut down and dive down to sleep.

Tom pov

" And I stabbed him with a harpoon! " the other drunk guys were laughing their ass off. I love getting wasted, feeling better now. The only way to be happy... meh who gives a fuck! " Cheers for wood pussy! " I laughed as everyone cheered. Damn... I looked at the time but my vision was to blurry so I asked the bartender what time is it.

Fuck Its late. So I said " Sorry guys! Gotta sleep! See ya " I tipped the bartender and left. I heard some ' aw.. ' and ' bye Tom '. I was fucking giggling as I walked back to my apartment. " LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BITCH! " I heard someone yell in an allyway. I turned to see who it was and saw 2 guys with masks holding knives and cornering a guy wearing a hockey maska and a blue jacket.

' Shit ' I mummbled. I held my beer bottle tightly. Usually I would walk away but this one got my full on attention, I held the beer bottle and walked the behind the two guys.

I smashed the beer bottle on one guys head and used the broken half of the beer bottle to stab the other. The one who got hitted was still alive so I punched him like hell. He was knocked off-- wait. He's dead.

I looked at the guy with the hockey mask and I came closer, " Dont take another step! " he yelled. " calm your tits Im not going to hurt you " I sighed, I gently grabbed his arm and looked at him " Its fine. " He stared back at me.

" look Kid, you better go home or something-- " I was cutted of from him yelling " Kid!? IM FUCKING 20 " He exclaimed. Wow, How could someone this short be that old. I shrugged and dragged him.

After a little chat we made it to the apartment. I realized we live in the same place but he's in the second floor While Im in the third floor. "Well see you- uh... " I stopped, wiatimg for him to tell his name.

"Delirious." He replied, " ah, ok. See ya Delirious " I waved a friendly goodbye and went into my room.

Delirious POV

I washed myself and took off my mask. I flopped on my bed and laid there " What in the name of fuck just happened " I questioned as I fall asleep. Cant wait to meet Tom again!

This is the first chapter! More coming up!!!

See ya Readers


	2. These are some good Puncakes

Delirious pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My Alarm went off and I woke uo screaming. ' I better turn my Alarm down ' I thought as I turned my alarm volume down, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was REALLY early so I took a shower.

I slipped into my regualr Blue jacket, grey shirt and black jeens like I slipped into a bitch's DM's-- wait Im gay lol. I grabbed my mask and put it on since I really am an Anti-social person hehe quiet sobs I then Grabbed my key card and exited my room. I went to the third floor to visit Tom.

I was infront of his room, I sighed and knocked. " Oh shi-- Coming! " I heard him yelled from the other side, I could hear some rough sounds (Lenny Face) and crashing. The door unlocked and Tom was standing there with his blue hoodie, black jeens and checker shoe's. " Hey Delirious! Sorry for the crashing. My room is a mess heh... " He said as I laughed, " Wow! Same like mine then. Anyway lets go eat " I dragged Tom to the elevator and we walked to the main hall.

" so... where we going? " Tom asked, "too the dinning room Silly" I joked and he gave me an annoyed look. " Im Tom " he replied and I laughed. We both walked into the dinning room and saw lots of people! " I'll get our sits and you get your food. Sounds good? " I said as Tom nods. I search for an empty table and found one in the middle. I waited for Tom on our sit, I saw Tom with two plate's of something on his hands trying to search for me so I held my hand up then he noticed.

He sat infront of me and placed two plates of... pancakes? ," got some pancakes hope you like em' " He said as he started to eat his pancake. " Puncake~ " I sang as I lifted my mask above my mouth and start eating, Tom gave me a blank stare and spoke " Puncake??? ". Tom looked at me confused as hell, All i did was smile and replied " Its what my old friend said. He always joked Puncake evertime we play Blackops or any game " Tom chuckled and continued eating. It was awkward now...

Kick

What the actual fuck? I felt someone kick my leg. I thought it was some random cramo but then kick Oh for fuck sake, I looked under the table to see whats hitting on my leg... nothing, I looked at Tom and he held his laughter like a child ' Oh its on bitch ' I thought as I kicked his leg. "F- volleyball! " he yelped, I laughed at him NOT swearing! "Volleyball!?"I joked until he kicked me. " Agh you sh-- shank " I tried not to swear to.

We kept kicking eachother in the leg until we heard some random dude yelled " HA! GAY!!! " Tom and I looked at the guy who yelled that and some people start to chuckle. After a few seconds I realized me and Tom 'Looked' like we were playing 'footsies'. "Shit" I mummbled as I awkwardly finish my puncake. Same to Tom he finished his pancake already.

After breakfast me and Tom decided to go somewhere. We went to a park and bought some milkshakes, We both talked about jokes and laugh at some random shit. Im enjoying it, Tom's a funny guy. Lucky to have him, am I right?

See-More pov

I was drinking some flower tea in my favorite Càfe, I like the mini Garden they have and the sweet smell of tea. I was sketching some random drawings and I realized what I was drawing. ' Flug ' I didnt know why I just drew him... but I shrugged it off. ' Its not like he's here or something 'I thought, " Thats a nice picture of me Seymor " a voice said and I almost jumped. I look who it was and it was Flug. " You almost gave me a heart attack! " I argued as he laughed, " can I sit here? " He asked as he grabbed a chair to sit next to me. " why the hell not " I joked as he sat down, " Your a really good artist " He said and I blushed.

"Eh, Im not THAT good. There are some artist that could do better" I said as I took a sip of my tea. Flug had a cup of tea too so he lifted his paperbag and took a sip. When he lifted his bag over his mouth I could see a Scar? . I was shocked... When he put back his Paperbag I asked " whats with the scar? " he flinched, ' Shit. I shouldnt have asked! ' I thought as I tried to think of a way to change the subject.

" a failed experiment " Flug choked out.

" oh.. Im sorry if I triggered you. I didnt know! Im sorry-- " I kept saying sorry until he cutted me off " Its fine Seymor! You didnt know! I forgive you bud " He said and I sighed in relief. "Anyway I just wanted to know. Where did you come from anyway? " Flug asked, " my mom " I joked and he sighed in annoyence. " sorry but I cane from Jump city. " I Answered. He soon lighten up " I know there! Is it where the- um.. whats their name? Oh! The titans froze all the villains! " He exclaimed and I flinched. ' the HIVE ' I started to feel tears but I held them. " hey.. whats wrong? " Flug asked, " oh its fine! I-I just... Im not a fan of the T-Titans " I choked at the word 'Titans'. "Hm. Same. They're kinda TOO heroic and shit" he said as he took a sip, I laughed...

After a while Me and Flug decided to take a walk in the park. We bought some milkshakes and sat down on a bench, there are 2 guys behind us one was laughing wierd but I cant judge and the other one sound like he drank ALOT of smirnoff! AAAAAAAAA! Some random woman screamed. Me and Flug sat up in shock and saw some guys robbing a lady. As I took a closer look with me lense...

"BILLY!?"

I screamed in shock loud enough for him to hear. I shutted my mouth instantly, " You know him!? " Flug exclaimed as i started to tear up. " so ya heard about Billy numerous? Ha! Lucky fan right billy? " he said as he cloned himself and his clone said " yeah right Billy! ". I felt something break One Billy grabbed me in the arm and said " Ya look familiar? Have ya met me? " he questioned as he was about to pull down my hoodie.

SMACK

Billy instantly got Punched by Flug. " LEAVE HIM ALONE! " Flug yelled as Billy rubbed his face. "Ya dare punch Billy? Haha! Big mistake partner... " Billy started to clone himself into 4 and surround me and Flug. I stood behind Flug as he tried to protect me, then I saw a guy with a hockey mask hit one clone of billy with a random wooden plank. A guy with no eyes(?) Started to grab a random pipe from a drinking water fountain and Flug decided to join in. I cant just stay and coward so I grabbed a lid from a trash can and same did Flug. The 4 of us attacked the Billy clones and I realized I was fighting the REAL Billy.

Strike, Jump, dodge and STRIKE AGAIN! I hitted Billy hard in the head and he Passed out. His clones then disapeared, " Nice hit Seymor "Flug said. I just laughed " anyways thanks um.. " I said but cutted off. " Im Delirious and this is Tom. " the guy with the hokey mask said. Tom just waved his hand...

This would go nicely.

1300 words!

Kaw kaw mofo's

See ya later Readers


	3. Old friends and Old heroes

See-More pov

"See-More?" Billy spoke before passing out again. I just stood there, staring at his weak body laying on the ground. " BILLY! " Someone yelled as a random ice cream truck flew out of no where crashing near me, I fell as I saw flames and burning tree's. I tried to find Flug but the flames surround me. I could hear Flug screaming my name but all I could do is stand still in fear. The flames get bigger as a oil flow out from the truck making it stronger and Hotter.

I want to run

I want to hide

But no one can help me...

I fell on my knee's letting tears drop down my face. Laughs and giggles are all I could hear, my vision became blurry... " See-More... ". I looked at the one who spoke my 'Villain name', Kyd...? " So this is where you've been through out the week? You could have saved us. " Kyd spoke making me feel guilty for not helping in the first place. " you left us, Just like how Jinx left us! Ignoring everything and throwing it all away! " he yelled, " I COULDNT! " I screamed as I started feel more tears streaming down my face. I cant...

Silence

I just sat there. Crying... Kyd looked at me. " You did this to yourself.. " He mummbled before teleporting away, I stared in defeat as I clenched my chest. I started to cough as the smoke start to surround me... I couldnt breath.. I started to cough even more. I tried to call for help but I passed out.

" Seymor... "

" Seymor! "

" SEYMOR!! "

Dr. Flug pov

I screamed Seymor's name as I tried to get around the flames but I couldnt. Luckily the flames disapear as The Fire Department put out the flame, I tried to find Seymor through the remaining smoke.

No...

I saw his body on the ground. I ran to him but a random cop stopped me as doctors picked Seymor up to an ambulance. I told the cop Im his friend and he allowed me to join in. I ran to the Ambulance as the doctors set everything up in the ambulance. the doctors said He's still alive, I sighed in relief knowing he's still alive! The doctor was about to put a breathing mask (IDK whats its called) on Seymor and putting down his hoodie.

"What the fuck..." The doctor mummbled.

Seymore was wearing some kind of helmet that has one closed eye. I stared at him for a while as the Doctor slowly put the breathing mask on him. I cant judge him, maybe theres a purpose he uses that... 'thing'? Besides, Maybe I could understand him better...

" we are here " the doctor said as 4 guys opened the door and carried Seymor into the hospital. I followed them and held Seymor's hand, " Its going to be fine... please dont go... " I said as we made it to the elevator. It was awkward but fast enough, We entered a room and the 4 guys placed Seymor on the bed. I sat beside Seymor's unconscious body and the Doctor enter the room with his clip board. After a few tests on Seymor the doctor finally spoke " He's just unconscious and need time to breath normaly. " I lighten up and smiled behind my paper bag. " now you will wait here with him while I discuss with other doctors, if he wakes up oress the red button on the wall and my nurse will assist you and your friend " The doctor explained as I nod.

Soon the doctor left leaving me with Seymor Unconscious. I held his hand softly and my other hand to his helmet, its cold... I felt him shiver so I acted quickly and put a blanket on him. His breathing is the only sound I heard, curiosity came to me as I took a second look on his helmet. My hand grabbed the side of his helmet, I paused.

Would he even be fine with me seeing his face?

Is he going to hate me?!

But curiosity took over and forced my hand to remove his helmet. I shutted my eyes and when I peeked to look...

"Holy fuck"

His face was wonderful... dark brown hair, Dark tone skin and a scar on his right eye? Must have been an accident. I place his helmet back on his head and I sat down while holding his hand. I started to feel tired and fell asleep next to him, I never felt relaxed in my life...

"Hey Flug. Wake up!" A blurry voice said and I slowly woke up. I looked and Saw Seymor without his helmet? I ignored that and hugged him instantly, "Dude your squeezing me!" He laughed but I never want to let go. " I was so worried!! " I exclaimed, " well Im here now! " He replied and I looked at his emerald eyes, Im a bit confused why he took of his helmet now. " let me guess... my helmet? " he said and I started to sweat, "Its fine dude. I knew you took my helmet off so I decided to take it off since I could use a break from wearing it! " He answered and I sighed in Relief, though its unfair for me to see his face and he havent seen mine. I grabbed the bottom of my paperbag until soemone opened the door.

"Ah, your awake! I have some news for you" a lady walked in with some papers in her hand. Me and Seymor focused on the lady as she's explaining. " so the news is that Your results here shows your lungs arent harmed or anything else! " She smiled as i looked at Seymor happily. "But sadly..." I took focus on the lady agan as she frowns, " Seymor has to meet the Titans since he is a villain in Jump city known as See-More " the lady said. Seymor flinched and I sat up " WHAT!? " I screamed. " Are they going to take him away!? No! Just tell them they got the wrong person! " I tried to reason her that Seymor cant go or... get frozen.

" too late " A voice came from the door. A guy with orange hair, a red and yellow jumpsuit with a red lightning symbol on his chest. "We gotta take him back with the others" the Titan said, I wanted to punch him badly in the face! "You..." Seymor said slowly but with a dangerous tone. " hm... this is how you look like? I kinda feel bad. Since you didnt do any harm I would let you go but Robin ordered me to bring you back. " the Titan explained as Seymor looked in defeat. I slammed my fist to the wall with rage " YOU CANT DO THAT! HE'S MY FRIEND! LET ME TALK TO THIS ROBIN BITCH ASS FUCKER SO I CAN TALK SOME SENSE TO HIM! " i yelled.

They both looked at me with shock from what I just said. I give 0 fucks now, im not letting them take my friend away. I walked up to the titan and said " I need to talk to 'Robin?'. You can stay here but if Seymor is either hurt or gone I will hunt you and make you a fucking midget " He looked at me blankly and nodded. He told me Robin is in the lobby so I went to the lobby.

I saw a guy who looks like a traffic light with a mask. " Hey! Your Robin right? " I asked him and he nodded, I took a deep breath " Can we talk... in aprivate place? Its about Seymor. " I said and he looked at me shocked but then dragged me to an empty room which had a sign said " Sound proof ".

He locked the door and stared at me. " so.. what is it about See-More? " he said and I sighed, " You shouldnt take him back " I said in a calm tone and he glared at me. " He made terrible crimes and he has to go back! He could have made destruction here and-- " He said angrily as I cutted him of " HE DIDNT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE NOR UNFREEZE THE VILLAINS IN YOUR CITY!!! " I screamed, He looked at me and raised his eyebrow " than what did he do? " he asked. I didnt know but I know half of the story " He hanged out with me and we talked. Taking the view. All we see is sky, just hanging out. " I said, he looked at me like I was lying but he knew I wasnt. "Fine but--" he was cutted off again as the ground shook. " what the fuck!? " I screamed and we both ran out of the room.

I saw Seymor Run towards me and hugged me. " What the hell is going on!? " I exclaimed, " Some random guys wearing black suits exploded a room full of sleeping babies! " He said wuth tears in his eyes. Holy fuck why could someone do that!? " EVERYONE FREEZE! " a guy holding a gun screamed. I saw Tom and Delirious get on the ground in panic, " we will now listen a speech from Black hat before this hospital will be BOMBED. " another guy said and I flinched,

"J-Jefecito..."

I stuttered as I saw Black hat with Demencia clinging on him and 5.0.5 shaking in the background, " Now, I would like to tell you... you know what screw it! Just tell us where the chrostily is and we are out with this bloody scene! " he said as he shook Demencia off if him. I shook in fear as Robin was abiut to attack but he got shit and froze, "ah, the freeze ray. One of Flug's inventions before he Escaped." Black hat said holding the ray and ready to shoot Tom but the speedster ran in and tackle Black hat only to be choked by Demencia from touching her 'precious'. He then fainted and got frozen, I shaked in fear but with enough courage I grabbed Seymor's hand and ran into a room. " Fucking Christ! Black hat more like ass hell... " Seymor said while I sighed, " he's my boss " I said as I putted my hoodie back down. He looked at me in shock and remember what BH(Black hat for short) said about Flug escaping. Everything was together now as he re-thinked the scenerio. He even was too scared to even notice BH said dr. Flug! If Im correct...

" shoot... hes going to kill you! " he exclaimed which made me shiver " more importantly he must have froze Tom and Delirious already-- " My voice was cutted off as the door bursted open, Me and Seymor screamed like murder until I looked...

5.0.5? He looked at me and hugged me instantly. Seymor then calmed down that 5.0.5 didnt kill us since... he is a pacifist bear... I kindly pushed him away since I need to breath. Honestly I wasnt really scared now, I felt different after hanging out with Seymor. I shouldnt coward and hide, Tom and Delirious could die any minute now! I stood up and held Seymor's hand " we need to fight. "I mummbled, Seymor looked at me confused but he nodded. We ran back to the lobby and saw Tom and Delirious frozen, 'Lucky I brought another ray that should fix this' I thought as I shot Tom and Delirious making them unfreeze. " HOLY FUCK! " Tom fell and Delirious gasped, I ran to them and gave Tom a ray gun "no-time for explaining, just grab a weapon Delirious!!! " I exclaimed and he took out a knife. I looked at him eith a ' Really' face and he just laughed. Seymor then used his helmet lense and smiled at me. I held my ray gun as BH walked in.

"What the fuck!? You challange me!? Ha! Your even idiotic like Flug" BH laughed, "cause I am... " I said as I out down my hoodie revealing my paper bag. He gasped. He lookes at me in anger and charged at me with the most creepiest form he became, Then Seymor activates a bubble that protected us. Looks like a eye bubble... BH glared at me behind the bubble but snapped his fingers making more guys come after us ready to shoot when the bubble's down... " Oh shit! Theres alot of bitches! " Delirious exclaimed as I cocked my ray gun, " the hell are we going to do!? " Tom said with fear in his non-existing-eyes. Seymor started to sweat " the bubble wont last forever! " he said as the bubble start to become smaller. I grinned behind my paper bag and looked at the 3... they look at me confused.

"Lets kick some bitch ass"

Holy fuck this is long!

Anyway...

See ya readersssss!!!!!


End file.
